maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Tunes
Summary of TV Show '' Looney Tunes'' is a Warner Bros. animated cartoon series. It preceded the Merrie Melodies series and is WB's first animated theatrical series. The regular Warner Bros. animation cast also became known as the "Looney Tunes" (often misspelled, intentionally or not, as "Looney Toons"). The name Looney Tunes is a variation on Silly Symphonies, the name of Walt Disney's concurrent series of music-based cartoon shorts. Looney Tunes originally showcased Warner-owned musical compositions through the adventures of cartoon characters such as Bosko and Buddy. Later, Looney Tunes shorts featured popular characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Marvin the Martian, Taz, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales and many others. Originally produced by Harman-Ising Pictures, Looney Tunes were produced by Leon Schlesinger Productions from 1933 to 1944. Schlesinger sold his studio to Warner Bros. in 1944, and the newly renamed Warner Bros. Cartoons continued production until 1963. Looney Tunes were outsourced to DePatie-Freleng Enterprises from 1964 to 1967, and Warner Bros. Cartoons re-assumed production for the series' final two years. From 1942 until 1969, Looney Tunes was the most popular short cartoon series in theaters, exceeding Disney and other popular competitors. Starting in 1960, the cartoons were repackaged into several different TV programs that remained popular for several decades before being purchased by Turner Broadcasting Systems. Cartoon Network reran the cartoons for 12 years, from their start in 1992 until 2004, when the cartoons were removed from the schedule. In November 2009, Cartoon Network brought back reruns of Looney Tunes cartoons. After only one month, the network stopped airing the cartoons on New Year's Day 2010 (January 1, 2010). In March 2011, the cartoons returned once again to Cartoon Network, as a run-up for the new series The Looney Tunes Show. Two films about the Looney Tunes were made, which were Space Jam with celebrity appearence by Michael Jordan to help them from the evil Monstars and the spy-parody film by Joe Dante, Looney Tunes: Back in Action with "Shake Your Coconuts" by Junior Senior in the end credits of the movie, and starring Brendan Fraser as Damian Drake's son, DJ, with Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton, and Steve Martin as the ACME Chairman. For more information about Looney Tunes, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Zombi: The hunter was in clothes similar to Elmer Fudd. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Daffy Duck was seen carrying a barrel wearing Donald Duck's clothes. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Dinosaurs with bird effects: Sylvester makes a cameo as a saber-toothed cat and Tweety appeared as a dinosaur. *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']] Slop N' Shop: The pig in the ad parody resembled Porky Pig. *[[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']] [[Hops|'HOPS']]: Bugs Bunny appeared at the party eating celery. *[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']] Not a Fan a Montana: Miley Cyrus was Wile E. Coyote and Justin Bieber was Road Runner. *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] Meep! My Dad Says: Road Runner gets spoofed alongside with $h*! My Dad Says. *[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']] Spewwing Bee: Elmer Fudd appears as the judge and says Ming-Ming is correct. 'Season 2' *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']] RiOa: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote make cameos at the desert. Road Runner got the ring in his lunch and got the ability to fly while Wile E. Coyote got hit by an anvil. *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] MAD News: Marvin the Martian appeared letting his sink run water on Mars. *[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 3 (29)']] Kung Fu Blander: Pepé Le Pew was one of the black and white things destroyed by Shen's Angry Birds. *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] How I Met Your Mummy: Gossamer makes a cameo as one of the monsters in a restaurant, however, he is sky blue. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service: Speedy Gonzales makes a cameo as one of the mice in a cage by Mickey Mouse. 'Season 3' *[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 2 (54)']] Yawn Carter: Marvin and his dog K-9 greet John Carter on Mars. *[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 5 (57)']] I Am Lorax: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck make cameos as zombies. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Tasmanian Devil Duster: Taz advertises a vacuum cleaner. *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Body of Pwoof: Elmer Fudd gets spoofed along with Body of Proof. Road Runner, Taz and Tweety also appear. *[[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'Episode 18 (70)']] PilGrimm: Daffy Duck appears in the sketch. *[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Episode 19 (71)']] Tom and Jury: Sylvester appears in the ad segment. 'Season 4' *[[First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty|'Episode 12 (90)']] McDuck Dynasty: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd appear in this parody. *[[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Episode 18 (96)']] Does Someone Have to GOa?: Road Runner appears in his Green Lantern outfit from RiOa. *[[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Episode 25 (103)']] Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Both Get Arrested: Road Runner is arrested for speeding and Wile E. Coyote is also arrested. Trivia *Hugh Davidson, Larry Dorf, and Rachel Ramras are writers for The Looney Tunes Show. Category:TV Show Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Spoofs